This invention relates to an improved insulated container for the transportation and storage of such matter as fresh fish, where thermal insulation provides minimum heat transfer between the contents of the container and the outside atmosphere.
Fresh fish spoil easily while in transit from fishing vessels to processing plants or storage areas. Existing methods of refrigerated transportation are costly and ineffectual, and other types of insulated containers are bulky, inefficient, and expensive. Therefore, the desirability of an insulated container that is efficient, durable, compact, and easy to transport is acknowledged. It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an insulated container that maintains the initial temperature of its contents for prolonged periods of time, is readily transported and store, affords long service life, and is economical to manufacture.